Deux âmes et un pilier
by La plume rouge
Summary: Entre le moment où Clein était devenu chef dans un restaurant modeste et celui où Efi s'était suicidé, il y avait une marche. Non, un escalier. Immense. Sans marche, en pente raide et glissante. Rien ne semblait y faire. Impossible de le grimper. Pourtant, il y était arrivé. OCs OS


**Voilà, ma quarantième fic ! *sort la bouteille de jus d'ananas* (quoi ? J'aime pas l'alcool !)**

**Bon, c'est peut-être un peu confus, je m'en excuse, mais j'écris toujours à chaud ce qui concerne Clein, mon bébé d'amour. Les fictions "Cri sourd au milieu de la nuit" et "Rêve d'une âme brisée" tracent son histoire et cette dernière, que je pense être la finalité de son histoire, sera une sorte de conclusion. Mon petit Clein d'amour sera enfin tout heureux ! o/ (enfin, presque... *va poutouter ce dernier*)**

**DUSCLAIMER: tout est à moi, l'histoire et les personnages. Jintswan Nekron, Efi, Ailan Frame, Clein Atcliff sont à moi et personne n'y touche, surtout pas à mon bébé, Clein ! *sort sa faux* Sinon c'est que z'êtes suicidaires.**

**RATING: T (j'ai hésité à le mettre en M... je ne sais pas trop... attention aux âmes sensibles sur un passage en particulier mais je ne vais pas dans les détails, à peine effleuré la chose)**

**Bonne lecture, et oubliez pas que les reviews servent comme toujours à donner des gros poutous à mon Clein d'amour !**

* * *

Entre le moment où Clein était devenu chef dans un restaurant modeste et celui où Efi s'était suicidé, il y avait une marche. Non, un escalier. Immense. Sans marche, en pente raide et glissante. Rien ne semblait y faire. Impossible de le grimper. Pourtant, il y était arrivé.

_Le désespoir l'accablait._

_Efi est mort._

_Cette pensée tourbillonnait sans cesse dans sa tête, insupportable, grandissante, omniprésente, affolante. Tout ce qui avait été pour lui un jour sa famille était décédé. Tout était terminé ; il s'était suicidé. Par sa faute. Par la façon dont il lui avait refusé son amour. Par sa propre faute..._

_- P-pardon, Efi, sanglota-t-il, déchirant ses vêtements à l'aide d'un vieux couteau de cuisine qu'on lui avait attribué dans la cuisine où il travaillait comme simple commis._

_Il s'occupait également de quelques repas, sans plus gagner, mais cela le passionnait. Après avoir ruiné son avenir, il se raccrochait à la seule chose qui pouvait le faire encore tenir, aidé de... Efi. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment, ni même si c'était bel et bien lui qui avait fait cela, il se confronta à la vision morbide de son couteau enfoncé dans sa poitrine dans un halo de sang. Il ne souvenait plus de la suite, vaguement qu'un serveur avait appelé une ambulance, et qu'on l'avait soigné à l'hôpital. Quand il fût ressortit, on le chassa du restaurant, craignant qu'on les accuse d'avoir causé la tentative de suicide d'un de leurs employés. Clein était donc à la rue, seul, désespérément seul. Et sans Efi, sans son logement, sans lui tout simplement..._

_Il n'était plus rien._

_Il était devenu une loque. Il ne chercha même pas à reprendre le travail, ni même à se nourrir honnêtement ou honorablement. Il volait, dormait dans la rue, hurlait à la lune sa souffrance, on lui lançait des sauts d'eau à la tête, on le tabassait. Il finit par gagner de l'argent. Comme il le pouvait. En vendant son corps. Il mourait. De solitude, une de ses plus grandes craintes. Après l'orage._

**xXx**

_Il l'attrapa par le col et lui colla un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Ça y est, ça allait se terminer comme ça. L'homme qui le tenait ainsi, et dont il ne cherchait même pas à se défaire de l'emprise, était le mari d'une femme qui l'avait payé pour être son jouet sexuel. Elle l'avait humilié, traîné par une laisse, torturé. Le sado-masochisme n'avait jamais été son fort, mais au moins avait-il eu une petite prime. Mais pour recevoir ça..._

_Un nouveau coup l'atteignit au plexus solaire et il se plia en deux. Il aurait du réagir mais il ne le fit pas. Pour quoi faire ? S'il devait mourir, ce serait sûrement aujourd'hui. Les coups pleuvaient et il se tordait à présent de douleur sur le trottoir humide, où la pluie avait commencé son office et battait ses fins habits en haillons, qui lui collaient à la peau comme le sang qui maculait le visage et le cou, ainsi que son torse éclaboussé ; l'homme finit par le traîner dans sa chambre, luxueuse, et l'attaché au lit._

_Ses mains étaient écartelées tout comme ses pieds, et il était nu, gémissant, faible. Le mari trompé le battit sauvagement, violemment, sans pitié. Un fouet, un bâton de fer, des ciseaux, des objets quelconques jetés à la figure, voire même enfoncés dans son rectum pour lui faire goûter un mélange de souffrance et d'humiliation mêlées de sexe sadique pour lui rappeler à son bon souvenir les horreurs de sa femme. Finalement, tous deux étaient similaire dans leur comportement. Aussi dégueulasse l'un que l'autre._

_Une fois sa torture terminée, il défit ses liens et jeta le corps nu dans la rue ; mutilé, paralysé, il ne bougeait plus._

_Seules les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. _

_Puis la pluie devint plus drue, l'éclair éclata._

_Et il hurla._

_Longtemps. Très longtemps._

_Après d'interminables heures, il parvint à se lever. Il était nu, grelottant, affamé, mutilé, humilié. Mort intérieurement. Il erra sans fin dans les rues, l'âme en peine, le corps aussi sanglant que son coeur. Il faisait nuit ; il n'y avait personne. Hormis une jeune fille. Elle était blonde, avait des yeux bleu-gris et l'observait. Elle s'appelait Ailan. C'est ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle l'emmena chez lui. Pourquoi ? Il aurait pu la tuer. Elle aurait du s'enfuir. Mais c'est la folie d'une ado en pleine crise, complètement désespérée, qui le sauva en fin de compte._

_Elle lui donna les premiers soins, lui fit prendre un bain, lui donna à manger, le borda, le calma par il-ne-savait-quel moyen abracadabrant... ou bien était-ce juste la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules nouées par l'angoisse quotidienne. Il finit par s'endormir._

_Ses parents n'étaient jamais là, aussi avait-elle tout le loisir de s'occuper de lui, le prenant à sa charge comme un enfant perdu. L'adolescente avait quinze ans et Clein dix-neuf. Pitoyable de voir les rôles inversés à ce point ; mais que pouvait faire un homme, même le plus robuste qui soit, contre le désespoir de la perte de l'être le plus cher ?_

_Il finit par regagner la pente, tout doucement._

_Un ami d'Ailan, ayant le même âge que Clein, venait le voir également, après avoir rencontré Clein par hasard dans un endroit assez inattendu. Il retira immédiatement son habituelle méfiance lorsqu'il le vit. Non. Il avait juste l'air... désespéré._

_Lorsqu'il lui tendit sa main, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres... il la saisit sans hésiter._

_Clein fut lui-même étonné de son geste ; il n'avait pas hésité une seule fois, il avait saisi sa main, comme mu par un instinct invisible._

_Il l'avait rencontré dans un bar gay, alors que celui-ci se faisait humilié par des machos virils. Il s'était battu contre eux, puis avaient sympathisés très ironiquement une fois à l'hôpital. Ils avaient ensuite passé la nuit ensemble ; juste pour se donner mutuellement un lit au départ, puis pour faire l'amour._

_ Ailan restait en retrait souvent. Elle était amoureuse de Clein, ça crevait les yeux. Mais cet amour finit par s'estomper avec le temps, lorsque Jintswan Nekron, le fameux ami, vint lui faire la morale._

_"On ne s'accroche pas à quelqu'un d'aussi instable pour risquer de ne plus l'aimer et de le rendre malheureux."_

_Il avait raison. Elle le savait, et elle suivit ses conseils, considérant plus Clein comme son grand-frère qu'autre chose à présent. Jint aussi le savait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'en tomber lui aussi amoureux. Il avait appris à connaître Clein mieux que personne -exceptant le défunt Efi- en lui servant un peu comme d'un... psychologue. Il savait le moindre détail de sa vie. Il le savait bisexuel. Quant à lui, il était purement gay. Et totalement accro à Clein. Il lui arrivait d'angoisser s'il ne le voyait pas de la journée. De plus, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner autour pour finir dans un lit ; l'attirance qui les liait était viscérale. Il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à Clein de peur d'être rejeté tout naturellement, mais d'un jour ne plus l'aimer et le faire souffrir. Non. Il ne pouvait lui faire ça. Ils en restèrent donc au stade coucheries. En revanche, cela avait le désavantage que Clein aille voir ailleurs sans culpabilité aucune. Ce qui torturait énormément Jint, plutôt possessif. _

_Quant à Clein, il ne lui avait pas été bien difficile de percevoir l'addiction de son cher Jint. Il ne dit rien. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire souffrir comme... lui. A chaque fois que Jintswan posait ses yeux sur lui, il revoyait le regard doux d'Efi et était au bord des larmes, sur le point de suffoquer ; jamais plus il ne ferait la sottise qu'il avait faite avec Efi. Il tenait bien trop à Jint pour cela..._

_Enfin, au bout de deux ans, qui lui parurent interminables, il recouvra une vie à peu près normale. _

_Tant que Jint et Ailan était avec lui, il était plus tranquille, plus serein ; bien qu'il ait développé des troubles du comportement et des problèmes de gestion de la colère. Il ne supportait pas de voir des gens bien lotis, qui avaient eu une vie tranquille, être odieux, déplaisant. Une envie irrésistible de leur casser la gueule le prenait. Et pour ce qui était des combats de rue, il pensait avoir passé suffisamment de temps dans cette merde pour se battre contre un colosse musculeux avec hargne, quitte à se retrouver une fois de plus à l'hôpital._

**xXx**

Il y était arrivé.

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jint et celui-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue, souriant ; plus loins, Ailan faisait couler trois chocolats chaud pour les trois grands enfants habitant le même appartement. Respectivement professeur de français et chef-cuisinier, ils ne pensaient pas s'en être trop mal sorti après tout. Les deux cordons bleus, Ailan et Clein, préparaient de bons petits plats à Jint tandis que celui-ci leur cassait les pieds avec les fautes d'orthographe ; très maniaque, cela le rendait fou de voir qu'on pouvait faire des fautes et criait à tue-tête dans l'appartement qu'il donnerait des coups de baguette à ces gosses illettrés. Hormis ce léger détail, il était toujours aussi adorable.

Ailan rapporta les chocolats chauds et les déposa sur la petite table tandis que les deux amants regardaient la télé, ou plutôt se bécotaient. Le programme étant une fois de plus d'une passion sans égale.

La petite blonde sirota son chocolat, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand-frère de coeur.

Jint serrait son bras, blottit contre lui et le caressait tendrement, tout comme Clein répondait.

Comment lui, Clein, pauvre loque, avait-il pu devenir le pilier de ses deux plus chers proches ?

* * *

**C'est une fin un peu vague, c'est vrai... sûrement referai-je d'autres fics à son sujet. Mon bébé d'amouuuuuur 3 *poutoute son Clein***

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu et oubliez pas les reviews pour mon 'tit Cleinou éè**


End file.
